


Beneath the Stars

by NightSilverChelly



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona 5 The Royal
Genre: AUs, Bunch of short stories and drabbles, Character Death, Major P5R Spoilers, Major Spoilers for Persona 5 Royal, More characters will be added when updated, Negative Thoughts, Other, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post Persona 5 Royal, Roleswap, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, interrogation room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSilverChelly/pseuds/NightSilverChelly
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories and drabbles that I wrote for Persona 5.Some of the stores you can find on Tumblr (Such as my rp blog or my personal blog)Will contains MAJOR spoilers for Persona 5 Royal and dark themes
Kudos: 24





	1. Flower Date | Maruki Takuto |

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mention quite a few times; these stories WILL contain major spoilers for Persona 5 Royal and dark themes  
> Other then that; I hope you hope my writing and I apologize for any spelling + grammar mistakes I make.

Rumi adjusted the strap of her handbag, humming to herself, as she was waiting until she heard a knock on the door which she got up from her seat and open the door. Standing at the entrance was man with messy hair that was unkempt and glasses that fit nicely on his face that was smiling brightly when he saw her as his shoulder dropped.

“Ah, Rumi... I’m here and these are for you.” He spoke softly before holding a bouquet of flowers that consist of pink camellias, carnations and roses that were tied in a white ribbon. 

A bright smile came to her face when she saw the flower but more importantly her eyes shifted to him.

“Oh! Thank you so much! Just give me a minute to put these away then we can go.” She spoke with fondness, clearly happy about the gift, as Takuto gave a nod of his head whilst she took the bouquet from him and moved to put the flowers into a vase. 

She will sort them out later and placed them in a better spot when she come back home after spending time with Takuto but for now the vase with some water will do as she didn’t want waste any more time.

Rumi walked away from the flowers and hook her arms around Takuto’s arm.

* * *

The sun shine brightly down on the pair as they wandered through the park together with their hands together. Rumi wondered what Takuto had planned for the date as the man mention about wanting to show something to her but not going into details on what he wanted to show to her... Only that he would cover her eyes when they were close to the surprise.

“I’m honestly looking forward to showing you this surprise, Rumi.” Takuto smiled whilst pushing his glasses up with his free hand to hide the fact his face was tainted slightly red.

“And I can’t wait to see it, Takuto.” Rumi responded; her eyes gleaming.

“I’m glad to hear that... We nearly there at the location... So, is it alright if I cover your eyes and guide you there?” He asked whilst Rumi responded with a nod of her head as she moved his hand over her eyes, closing her eyes, so that he could cover them and guide her. She couldn’t exactly where they were going with how slow they were going and the amount of direction they changed whilst walking however the woman trusted Takuto. She trusted him with her whole heart and knew that he would never leave astray.

Soon Rumi could feel them stopping as she could feel Takuto removing his hand from her face and taking a deep breath.

“You can open them now.” 

Rumi slowly opened her eyes before letting out a small gasp at the sight in front of her.

Millions and millions of _different_ flowers in various of colors... Red, violet, orange, yellow, white... All growing in a open field as many various of butterflies and bees could be flying through the air and visiting each of the flowers.

“Takuto....” She mumbled quietly. “This.... How did you...?”

“I came across it when I was wandering in the park and tried get a cat from the tree... Then when I got the cat down after it scratch me... I went after it to see if it was alright from the fall... Which lead me here.” He let out a laugh whilst rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh Takuto...” Rumi let out a small laugh of her own; picturing the scene in her head of him climbing the tree and trying to save the cat. It was just like him to try and help people even if they were strangers to him.

His kindness and wiliness to do anything to try make anyone’s day brighter regardless who or what it was... 

It was one of the many reasons why she fell for him in the first place.

“There’s also.... something I would like to ask of you...” He spoke with a nervous tone, his face growing ever so red, as he looked away.

“What is it?”

There was a moment of silence before there was a cough from him as he gently uses one of his hand to grab her right hand and placed it over his heart as he looked at her directly.

Rumi’s face was bright red as she was trying to figure what he was doing... Was he planning to...?

“Will you go on another date with me?” He asked.

There was a burst of laughter from Rumi which shock Takuto as he looked confused by her reaction before growing concern although soon the laughter died as a huge smile came to her.

“Of course... I’m sorry for laughing... I thought.... Never mind... I would love to go on another date with you.” She replied before planting a kiss on his cheek which flustered him.

“Ohh! I’m so relief... I can’t wait to spend more time with you, Rumi...”

“Same here, Takuto.”

“Although I am curious.... What were you thinking...?”


	2. Interrogation room | Akechi Goro |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi's thoughts whilst approaching the interrogation room

Akechi didn’t know if he should be happy or disappointed that everything was going according to plan... Maybe more on the latter with some other feelings that was making him feel sick to a point that he wanted to push away in the back of his head. Ugly Feelings that would be added to the other pile of feelings that he locked away in the back of his ~~screw-up~~ head.

Of course, the person that he grew fond of, bath with and played with... Was the leader of the Phantom Thieves, his _rival_ , and the person he had to put a bullet through his _~~pretty~~ _head especially if he want to go through his plan.

Life _fucking_ sucks.

He shouldn’t of grown attracted and wasted his time with hanging around with the other but it was too late and he would had to deal with the ugly feelings that would follow him shortly afterwards.

~~He hated him.~~

It didn’t matter. 

He was a disease and he wasn’t planning to live shortly afterwards once his plan came to fruition and Shido was completely ruined like what he did to his mother...  
His mother whom was burden with him.

He can never have nice things and if even he did get his heart desire; it would just simply fall into ruin... Like a child playing a toy and breaking it soon shortly without knowing how they broke it in the first place

_So, what’s the point?_

Everything he touched was destined to fall into ruin. He was a curse that just took and destroy everything regardless of who it was... Ha... What a cruel joke... The Leader of the Phantom Thieves was just another body count and victim to the list.

_He can feel the silencer in his pocket._

His footsteps echoing in his head as he was getting closer to his objective and the burning sensation in his stomach growing... He felt sick... He _was_ sick but that sickness wasn’t going stop him from destroying and ruining. Even Sae wasn’t going to stop him from completing his objective even if she did slow him down and show a phone... _God..._ He just wants this _fucking_ over and done with; he didn’t want to waste another second in this _godforsaken_ building.

_His head hurts._

It was easy to have the guard follow him and put a bullet through his head in front of _him_... Another victim to add to the long list and not his last victim... No... He knew who he wanted to be his last victim to be once everything was over.

His eyes glaze over with a smile...  
A smile as he knew he won the game...  
A game that he didn’t want to play with the other.

_Akechi hated him for giving these unnecessary feeling._

“Case closed... This is how your **"justice"** ends.”

_Akechi hated him for wasting his time with him; trying to get to know him._

He wanted to laugh but he couldn’t even with the fear gleaming in the other’s grey eyes as all he can do is smile as the other’s demise grew closer and closer as his finger slowly pulling back the trigger.

_Akechi hated him for ruining him..._

Until finally the smoke left his gun and he watch as the blood dripped down the other’s face onto the table before soon a thud follow when the head against the table... _  
_

_Goro hated Akira for him trying to see what was beneath the mask._


	3. The Day Before the Future | Akechi Goro |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't get what you always wish for but sometimes that's alright.  
> Take place after Third Semester.

* * *

Life was a _fucking_ joke...

One _sick_ joke that was dragged out far too long and one that he didn’t find funny in the slightest... Or maybe it was just Life being spiteful towards him for everything he did in his entire life; he _honestly_ didn’t care anymore.

_Not when everything was over._

Akechi could remember his eyes growing heavy in the helicopter, the phantom thieves’ voices slowly being drowned out as everything slowly fading out like a dream...

His last thoughts being that he didn’t have _any_ regret and a soft smile.

At least that what he _thought_ until the sound of something beeping dragged him back and he was greeted by the white ceiling when he slowly reopened his eyes as he only look confused.

He didn’t imagine _heaven_ or even _hell_ to look like this...  
A room that looked like it belonged in a hospital.

It was only when he heard of a door being open and another soul, a nurse, entered the room when it hit him... _He didn’t die..._ He was _still_ breathing... He was still alive in the original reality despite remembering the details of being shot so clearly in his mind.

_Ha... Of course..._

He was such a _failure_ and that he practically fucked up _everything_ when it came to planning. It was _honestly_ hilarious how much _bad_ luck he had when it came to planning even when the plan was cut and clear.

Something _always_ had to throw a _wrench_ in his plan; may it be trying to get revenge on Shido for everything that he has done, trying to atone for his sins by going to prison or simply _dying_ when they destroy the other reality.

_His plans **always** goes wrong._

The _other_ reality might as well be a dream conjured in his head or maybe it was despite the fact he knows that it wasn’t a _simple_ dream that his mind created... Oh no... It was far _too perfect_ of a dream that he can come up with.

_It didn’t matter in the end._

Akechi was _still_ alive and stuck in hospital until they were happy to release him from the room when they were certain that he wasn’t going enter into another _unexplained ~~magical~~ _coma and he wasn’t going have a mental ~~fucking~~ shutdown or a _psychotic_ breakdown.

_Only if they knew._

When he was _finally_ released from the hospital; he wasn’t sure what to do.

After all, the only _few_ people that actually care about him believed that he passed away on the ship after the stunt he pulled and the _public_ didn’t know what happened to him. After all, there were no detail in the slightest about him being sent to the hospital nor any news about him waking up from his coma.

_Lovely..._

A sigh escaped Akechi’s lip, running his hand through his hair, whilst he stood outside of the building. He spent his whole life plotting against Shido, his father, and trying to get revenge on the man for it to not matter in the end since he knew about his scheme from the beginning but life gave him another chance for some reason.

He supposes that heading back his apartment would be a start then he can work from there and gather information up to see what he missed in this reality with how long he been in his ‘coma’.

Thank god the hospital had his mobile phone which he brought out and rang for a taxi to take him to the apartment which most likely need cleaning with how long he been away for awhile.

Maybe if he _wished_ hard enough or be _lucky_ enough; his apartment would be clean.

It didn’t take long for the taxi to turn up, mainly due to the fact that Akechi wasn’t keeping track of time since there was no point, and for him to open the door before entering the back of the taxi with the plastic _smile_ , the one he used when putting on a show, onto his face until he saw the driver’s appearance.

The _smile_ dropped as the driver only continue to give a friendly smile.

“Are you kidding me...?” Those were the first words that left his lip as he leaned back into the seat with disbelief... Out of all the people it could been... It had been the man that he and the phantom thieves fought against before they destroy the reality that he created for them.

Life was a joke...  
A _cruel_ joke that was being played on him.

Maybe that was the reason _why_ he didn’t die on the ship so that life could make this joke with him... It would be a _funny_ joke considering that they were enemies a short time ago.

Maybe he should laugh but he was just too _tired_ at the moment and didn’t have the energy when early on; he thought he was a _dead_ man walking in a _false_ reality or maybe he was a dead man that cheated death...

Wouldn’t that be _really_ hilarious?

He wished his life was actually stable and not complete mess that he is but at least he didn’t have to put the mask up around the other.

After all, he did spend his time screaming his head off in the man’s palace, which no doubt he heard, showing his true nature and even tried to shoot him after fighting against him with the others to end the dream.

Akechi _wondered_ what he thought of his _personality_.

“It’s been awhile, Akechi-kun.” Takuto spoke in a friendly tone. “I’m glad to see that you are doing well and still part of this world.”

“Yes... Well... I guess dying is a lot more _harder_ then I thought.” The words rolled off his tongue with the tiredness leaking into his voice; crossing his arms and legs.

He could see the small twitch on the smile that Takuto still had on his face before the other moved the mirror which was no doubt to get a better look at the detective that should be dead but yet _breathing_ in his car.

“Do you want a snack?”

....

“What?” A confused expression came to him; his eyebrows’ going up.... Did he hear that correctly?

“Do you want a snack?” Takuto repeated again; holding out a box to him which if Akechi had to guess were graham crackers.

“Do.... I...... want... a _snack_..?” He blinked before speaking slowly and frown forming. His eyes stare at the box that was being held out to him... He could feel the hunger gnaw at him since he barely ate the hospital food that they served him with how _terrible_ and _bland_ the taste was... That if the food that they served can be even called _food_ to begin with.

He _missed_ the curry at LeBlanc.

“Well, do you?” Takuto nudge the box as Akechi rolled his eyes before he reached out, even if he _hesitated_ for a moment, and took one. He looked at the cracker for a moment whilst the man put the box away and placed his hands on the wheel.

“So where to, Akechi-kun?”

“My apartment.” He replied before he nibbled on the snack...

Wondering what the **_future_** may for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know the prompt was just Akechi accepting a snack from Takuto?


	4. Justice Rank II | Akechi Goro |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Akechi's messy thoughts

“I found myself with some free time, so I was hoping to find someone to play against." Akechi spoke smoothly; feeling happy that ebony boy that caught his eye at the TV station agreed to meet up with him.

Considering he was honestly wasn’t expecting him to show up and play some billiards and even pool with him considering the invitation was at the last minute.

It _was_ nice.

“You always seem so busy.” The boy replied simply as if he was pointing a mere fact out.

“Well, I wouldn't say I'm unoccupied, but I'm not busy all the time either.” He nodded casually; letting out a small chuckle. It probably helped that he didn’t have _any_ friends or many people interact with besides a few select which he can count on his hand.

Some that he _wished_ he didn’t have to interact with.

“If anything, it's my policy to spend my spare time in meaningful ways“ Akechi added on which earned a raised eyebrow at him from the boy.

This interaction was _meaningful_ to him as it would show him just how skilled the other was and if he wasn’t just a pretty face that got lucky to able to stand up to him during the television interview.

He was hoping that the boy wasn’t a waste of time otherwise he was going be completely disappointed and not bother with anyone ever again regardless if they caught his attention.

“Now, let's play a game, you've played pool before, correct?” Akechi smiled, moving the conversation along before the boy could comment on it, and bend down over the table with his eyes narrowed...

Aiming the ball carefully whilst holding the pool stick with his _right_ hand.  
He was going show just exactly what the ebony boy was up against...  
Hopefully he won’t back down and even raise to the challenge.

"Oh, my apologies. A break ace." He grinned at him when the white ball hit the others; clanking off each other and sinking into the hole just as he calculated.

“Not bad.” Was the responded.

Just as expected; he wasn’t fazed in the slightest... How.... _Interesting_...  
He was _certainly_ worth the amount of time he had in this world.

“It was just a coincidence. Of course, this game won't count. Let's start over.” The grin faded to a simple smile.

It would be _utterly_ boring if the game ended before the boy could anything and he hated being bored so easily.

It wasn’t fun if he made one _simple_ move _especially_ in his right hand.

He knew the game was flying by when they truly began as he could see that they were both making moves that were calculated so that they were in the best positions or positions that left the opponent awkward.

One of them were about to slip up soon or latter...  
Sadly, it was him when he didn’t hit the ball quite right.

“Oof... Bad move on my part. If you get this next one, I'm in trouble." He pretended to look shock... Knowing that he was truly playing for real...

He wouldn’t make a _simple_ mistake like that...

Of course, the boy didn’t know that and most likely believed he badly judged his move and made a critical mistake that could lead him to victory if he played his hands right.

He watched the other played his hand and knocked the yellow ball into the hole... Just as he expected... _Predictable.  
_

"Not bad. Everything's riding on your next shot, though. How will you handle this?" He commented; wondering how he would continue playing his hand.

A move that made sense.

“Well, let's see your skills.” He could see the white ball knocked into the blue ball but the ball didn’t quite fall into the hole.

What a pity...  
He didn’t put enough power...

Regardless, it was time for him to finish the game and end it all which take him long when he aim for the right balls with the right amount of power whilst being watched.

Soon it ended with him knocking the last ball into the hole...

“I win.” He simply spoke before turning his attention to the ebony boy with a smile.

"That was a close one, though. I suppose it would have been embarrassing to lose as your senior, huh?" Although _if_ he did lose to the boy on the first go then it would told him to take the other _completely_ seriously as he wasn’t playing around.

That’s when he noticed his eyes narrowing slightly behind the glasses that he always wore as if he was deep in thought.

“Is something the matter?” He asked with genuine curiosity laced in his words.  
Would he share his thoughts with him?

“You used your right hand.” The boy pointed out which caught the detective slightly off guard.

_He.... noticed?  
Oh..._

“Huh... I'm honestly impressed you noticed. That's right, this one's my dominant hand.” He was honestly surprised that the other actually noticing he wasn’t using his left hand but instead of his right hand.

He was _very_ interesting... And _definitely_ worth his time.  
Giving him his phone number was the _right_ move after all.

“I switched hands during the game. It's not anything against you. Going all-out against a junior just seems a bit gauche...” It was honestly the truth; going all-out against him just seems a bit gauche and rather cruel in his opinion.

He didn’t want to lose his attention.  
After him making the comment and truly noticing him.  
How much attention does he notice?fl

......Could he see beneath the mask...?  
Hopefully not...  
He didn’t want him to see his true self.

“But I confess you've surprised me.” He added on. “I'm rather dexterous with my right hand. I can even use chopsticks with it. Frankly, I didn't expect you to see through it.“

He honestly didn’t expect the boy to see through him considering it was a small detail that most people would look over.

“Maybe I'll be a detective.”

_That **cheeky** -!_

“A _fine_ idea. My job would be a bit more exciting if I had a rival." Akechi nodded; letting a quiet chuckled. “In any case, you truly are interesting. You never cease to intrigue me.“

Hopefully he will stay interesting and intriguing to him...  
Having him a rival... Would make things exciting....  
Very exciting if he can keep catching him off guard.

“If you ever manage to win against me using my right hand, then I will face you with everything I have. You _have_ my word.”

Something that he actually looked forward to...  
He wanted the boy to push him to his limits...  
Make him use his left hand and actually challenge him.

It would make everything easily in life if there was someone keeping him on his toes and keeps pushing him...

It was boring if there was no competition in the slightest or anyone who could keep up with him which made him glad that he met the boy on that faithful day and he caught his eye.

“Well, see you.” After his eyes flickered to the time and realized that it was time for them to leave and go their separate way... Ah... He wish it could lasted a bit longer however there was only so much time he could spare.

Maybe another time...

* * *

When he arrived to his apartment; the first thing he did was ring the ebony boy.

“Hey, thanks for coming along today.” His voice came out smoothly; still feeling the happiness and the burning excitement from a few hours before.

“Our little game turned out to be more interesting then I expected. Barely anyone notices when I don't use my dominant hand.”

Not many people noticed him...  
So why would they _notice_ the small details?

“I can only commend your powers of observation. I think you'd be an interesting influence on me. If you're so inclined, we could go out again sometime.“ He hope that they will keep going out as he wanted to learn more and more about the other.

He wanted to see his mask and what’s beneath it.

“As rivals?“ He responded as Akechi could imagine his head tilting with interested.

As rivals...  
A grin appeared on his face.  
Yes... _**Rivals**_...

“Haha... Whatever works for you. As long as I can spend some time with you, think of it as you please. Well! I suppose I'll reach out the next time something comes up. See you.“

The phone clicked off as Akechi could only stare at it.  
Hopefully this won’t be a mistake and won’t throw a wrench into his plans...  
After all, he loved the attention he got as it was different...

And truly made him feel alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdfksdksdkf So far everything been about Akechi besides one chapter  
> And I'm kinda sorry for that.


	5. Roleswap AU | A Dream |

The _**Sea of Time**_ is _vast_ and _countless_ with many fragments scattered across with some fragments being so similar to each other however no matter what;   
there's always a different between these fragments that make them unique.   
Sometimes it can be the world being shaped different around them or the actors shifted around.

**Now...**

This fragment is a work of fiction and all of the characters, ideologies, and phenomenons are doubtlessly unrelated to those in real life...   
Only those who agree with the statement above will be given the right to participate in this story which followed a young trickster whom step forward to face the abyss of the distortions...

* * *

The stars gleam brightly in the night sky as the silence filled the air besides a couple of people wandering in the back ally and the sound of someone breathing and laying onto on some crates in a cafe’s attic that were somehow managing to a person’s body weight... 

Weight belonging to a black hair girl with silver eyes that were staring at the ceiling above her as if the ceiling held all the answers to the universe or why fate decided to throw her life to utter ruin when she was only trying to help out. 

It was almost funny how one act of justice could destroy a life.    
A life named Lavenza Amamiya... Her name... 

The girl who was laying on the crates as she thought back to how the action she took, one out of justice, shatter her life completely.   
Leaving ruin and injustice in its path as she only wanted to help that woman... Stop that man from hurting her and the payment she received in return was a false assault charge, a one-year probation sentence.   
Along with none of school wanting her besides Shujin Academy which was in Toyko... 

She was lucky that her parents had a connection in Toyko.    
She was lucky that Sojiro was willing to take her.    
Even if it meant living in a dirty attic and left feeling sick to her stomach. 

A sigh left the girl before she rolled to the side, knowing that ceiling wasn’t going to answer her, as she thought about the future which was now in tatter from the simple fact that no one would want to hire a person especially a girl with a criminal record... 

It was already bad enough that she was female as most people expected girls to be housewife and look after the house, an ideology that just chum in her stomach as she can’t picture herself being one of those house women, instead of working to create a future for themselves but a criminal record onto of that? She might as well be dead to the world as there simply no future for a person like her to be breathing and wasting oxygen for absolutely nothing besides misery and despair. Even her appearance wouldn’t save her from the simple fact she was just plain and held a face that didn’t stick in the crowd and a face that could easily melt in the shadow.

Forgotten by the world that simply didn’t care.   
A star that was slowly burning out.   
An _empty_ glass.

Lavenza continued to stare at the wall that kept her prison with her own thoughts until she felt everything growing heavy, crushing her ever so slowly and the thoughts, she had slip through her fingers like glass shards until finally the darkness claim her for a brief moment before being replace by a blue light and some of the weight leave her as the crates below her felt colder and harder than normal until she opens her silver eyes to see that it wasn’t crates that were holding her body but rather a concrete slab which looked it belong to a prison... Which it did when she saw that she was no longer in the dusty attic but in a cell as the clothing she was wearing now matched the theme... 

A prison outfit that was **black** and **white**.    
A chain attracted to her ankle and cuffs wrapped around her wrists.

Lavenza could only blinked before looking towards the bar kept her prisoned and was greeted with the sight of two men standing at the side of the door, wearing matching outfit, as they looked like wardens along with the fact that both of them could be related to each other from the simple fact that they had matching gold eyes, which were staring into her soul, and silver hair with the right man being ever so slightly darker than the left. 

Even if the two men were related to each; the girl could easily tell some difference between the two such as the right man having scruffy hair to a point where it was unprofessional and untamed but yet had a friendly smile which brought warmth whilst the left man had his hair which more tamed and professional although unlike the other man; his expression was narrowed down which only brought a chill.

They reflected each other...   
One brought the warm and the other brought the coldness.

Regardless,  Lavenza’s attention was soon drawn to the desk in the middle of the room as she could see something sitting at it that was humanoid in shape but wasn’t quite human with the long nose sticking out and the bug eyes which also pierced into her soul like the golden eyes belonging to the two men.

_Something crawled up her spine._

The room was quiet, besides the sound of chains rattling, until the silence was shattered when the two men turn away from face to face the being whom spoke in a deep voice.

**"Trickster... Welcome to my Velvet Room."**


End file.
